


He Scares Me So

by hanorganaas



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of a Canon Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel was falling in love again with the man she least expected and it scared the living daylights out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Scares Me So

**Author's Note:**

> **1_Million_Words** broadway challenge (which screamed Glee in it's own right) I got _"I Don't know How to Love Him"_ from **Jesus Christ Superstar** this fic became more wangsty than I thought.

Years had passed since Rachel Berry found herself fighting feelings for Finn yet it seemed like yesterday the tall and handsome jock came waltzing into her life. The feelings of confusion and fear she felt at the revelation still felt fresh like an open wound. 

If she would have known four years later, their rollercoaster ride of ups and downs, their story of overcoming all obstacles would end so abruptly and....tragically, she wouldn't have tried. Finn was gone, and the once carefree aspiring star was left to pick up the pieces. Would she ever love again now that she knew the love of her life was dead? She wasn't quite sure. 

The only certainty she had....she would never love as passionately again.

As she put on the finishing touches to her makeup for the premiere of “Funny Girl” ,in a role she sought years to achieve, her eyes gazed over at the picture of herself and Finn that was taped to the side of mirror. It was one of the last photo's taken together before he left this world. They stood on the bridge in central park. Time froze them in an eternally locked gaze. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.....if only she knew life would go downhill from here.

“You know I hate you right?” She whispered, “you should be here you know. Not leaving me this heart broken bitch on what's supposed to be the best nights of my life!”

Soon another reflection joined her in the mirror. He was tall, not as tall as Finn was, but still towered over her. His hair was slicked back, and he was adorned in military regalia. The face was so familiar, but transformed from years of maturing. She stopped turning her head to meet the figure.

“Noah,” She said.

“Miss Berry,” One of the stage hands, she believed his name was Chuck, said appearing from behind Noah with a clipboard in his hands, “I am so sorry, we don't allow visitors, he must have sneaked in when one of us weren't looking.”

“It's fine,” Rachel said rising to her feet, “he's an old friend from school.”

More than an old friend. There were two boys from Glee club that had a profound romantic affect on her. Of course there was Finn, the boy she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and then there was Noah. While their little romantic bouts shared with one another were brief, he made her feel just as whole and just as alive as Finn did. She remembered once she told him she couldn't be with him that he wasn't a man, but a boy. And now as she gazed at him he was a far cry from the boy she was just infactuated with. 

Even now as she took three long strides towards him, the bitterness she was feeling knowing that Finn wasn't going to be here, or any other premiere in the future for that matter, seemed to fade away. All that was left was a feeling of warmth and joy that coursed through her body. 

“I thought you said you had millitary commitments,” Rachel said with a small smile curling to her lips.

“I did,” Noah responded, “It took a lot of convincing but they let me go and uh,” he looked down awkwardly for a moment running his large hand through his hair. “A long time ago, after Quinn almost died in that accident....Finn was a bit spooked.” Rachel's teeth grazed her lip at a moment at the sound of his name, but kept her composure. She wasn't going to cry....well at least not till the end when she was overwhelmed with joy. “He told me if anything should happen to him.....he asked me to take care of you.” She couldn't help but smile a little, that was Finn, always making sure she was taken care of if he couldn't. “But why I am here is a little more than Finn's. I care about you....always did. And I knew how much you wanted this role. I thought the leading lady would like to have a leading man cheering her on.” 

Rachel was about to open her mouth to respond to those words. She didn't know what to say, but she knew something was changing in her. She certainly no longer felt as bitter as she felt moments ago....instead she felt something else, something she slightly hoped she wouldn't feel again for a long time....and that little voice was cursing at herself for even approaching such feelings. 

“Ahem,” Chuck said again, “I hate to break up this moment, but you have to get your costume on Miss Berry.”

“Well I guess that's my queue,” Noah said with a grin, “Break a leg out there, I've seen you sing I know you will do great.”

“Thank you,” Rachel responded quietly.

And then it happened, Noah leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. It was a small peck nothing more. But the sensation of his lips on her skin opened the dam and began flooding her mind.

As he walked away, her hand moved mouth to her cheek, where the touch of his lips still lingered. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. Along with the excitement to take the stage and the despair at the tragedy that preceded this moment, there was warmth she had not felt in months. The same feeling she felt around Finn time and time again. It felt wrong knowing it was too soon to feel this way at the same time it felt right knowing she couldn't be scared forever.

But the feeling rang strong and it rang true....

Rachel was falling in love again with the man she least expected and it scared the living daylights out of her.


End file.
